Conventionally there have been various known silicone-containing film formers. Particularly, various silicone-containing acryl polymers are obtained by copolymerization of a silicone-containing macromonomer and a radical reactive monomer. The resulting silicone-containing acrylic polymer is added to cosmetics for product improvement (Patent Literatures 1 to 5). The added silicone component can improve the flexibility of the resulting film and the solubility into an oil agent.
However, cosmetics including these silicone-containing acrylic copolymers, unfortunately, fail to provide satisfactory feeling on use such as smooth spreadability and non-stickiness, and to control color transfer (or secondary adhesiveness). One additional drawback is that make-up cosmetics such as powder/liquid foundations, using a silicone-containing acrylic copolymer, are difficult to remove. There has been a growing demand for the solution of these problems.